Bruma Residents
.]] This page contains a full list of all residents of the city Bruma. For more detailed descriptions of the characters, see the related pages. Residents *Alga – A Nord bard and Speechcraft trainer. *Arentus Falvius – A Imperial sorcerer and Primate of the Great Chapel of Talos. *Arnora Auria – A Imperial spellsword. *Baenlin – A wealthy Bosmer pilgrim. *Bradon Lirrian – A Breton commoner. *Brotch Calus – An Imperial commoner and Alchemy trainer. *Bumph gra-Gash – An Orc crusader, member of the Fighters Guild and Heavy Armor trainer. *Burd – A Nord knight and captain of the Bruma guard. *Caenlin – A Bosmer pilgrim. *Carius Runellius – An Imperial guard. *Cirroc – A Redguard Layman of the Nine Divines and Restoration trainer. *Edla Dark-Heart – A Nord assassin and Marksman trainer. *Erline Lirrian – A Breton commoner. *Fetid Jofnhild – A Nord beggar. *Fjotreid – A Nord smith and merchant. *Gan Luseph – A Breton court mage. *Gerich Senarel – An Imperial guard and Lieutenant. *Gromm – A Nord Barbarian and manservant. *Hafid Hollowleg – A Nord publican and Innkeeper of Jerall View Inn. *Helvius Cecia – An Imperial rogue, member of the Thieves Guild and a Hand to Hand trainer. *Honmund – A Nord scout and prospector. *Humilis Nonius – An Imperial commoner and horse-caretaker. *Isa Raman – An Imperial priest and merchant. *Istirus Brolus – A Breton rogue. *J'Ghasta – A Khajiit boxer and speaker of the Black Hand. *J'skar – A Khajiit mage and Destruction trainer. *Jantus Brolus – An Imperial spellsword and Illusion trainer. *Jeanne Frasoric – A Breton sorcerer and the head of the Bruma Mages Guild. *Jearl – A Redguard spy and a Mythic Dawn Agent. *Jorck the Outcast – A Nord beggar. *Jorundr – A Nord thief. *Karinnarre – An Altmer merchant. *Logvaar – A Nord warrior and bouncer of the Jerall View Inn. *Lyra Rosentia – An Imperial commoner. *Narina Carvain – An Imperial noble and Countess of Bruma. *Olav – A Nord publican and the Innkeeper of Olav's Tap and Tack. *Olfand – A Nord smith and owner of the store Nord Winds. *Ongar the World-Weary – A Nord Thieves Guild fence. *Petrine – A Nord ostler and horseseller at Wildeye Stables. *Regner – A Nord commoner. *Right-Wind – An Argonian barbarian, Fighters Guild member and Blade trainer. *Saveri Faram – A Dunmer spy and Mythic Dawn Agent. *Selena Orania – An Imperial alchemist, Mages Guild member and merchant. *Skjorta – A Nord clothing merchant. *Snar the Cook – A Nord farmer and the cook of the Jerall View Inn. *Suurootan – An Altmer merchant and owner of the shop Novaroma. *Tolgan – A Nord herald to Countess Narina Carvain. *Tyrellius Logellus – An Imperial guard and jailor in the Bruma Dungeon. *Volanaro – An Altmer nightblade, Evoker of the Mages Guild and a mercant. *Yvara Channitte – A Breton noble and the private steward of Countess Narina Carvain. Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Lists